


Come Back Home

by iseestars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Cheating, Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseestars/pseuds/iseestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott breaks his heart, Stiles makes one monumental mistake - driving while upset. While he recovers in the hospital, Scott waits for him to wake up, but when he does, something's missing. Stiles lost time, which will end up as a blessing and a curse. Now Scott has to struggle with the truth, Stiles, Isaac, and love.</p><p>Abandoned, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a couple years. I'd love constructive feedback on it.
> 
> Updates might be a bit sporadic because of my hectic schedule of working all the time.
> 
> The title comes from the A Day to Remember song "I'm Already Gone."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

If Scott could take it all back, he would.

The door swung open and Stiles’s smile instantaneously faded. His eyes visibly moved from Scott’s face to Isaac’s face, and then skimmed over their connected bodies. His mouth was open as he struggled for words. For once in his life Stiles was speechless, and he averted his eyes when he knew he’d seen something he wished he hadn’t.

“Stiles—” Scott choked out. He didn’t stop his movements, though. He couldn’t.

He thrust his hips hard into Isaac, pushing down harder on the smaller boy’s neck. Isaac let out a harsh moan, squirming under Scott as his body was pinned by his alpha. Scott kept thrusting, his eyes remorseful as he stared at Stiles.

Stiles still struggled for words, his eyes refusing to point at the alpha and beta on the bed. He made to move away but stumbled, and grabbed the doorframe with a weak hand. “Stop,” he muttered. “Scott, stop,” he begged. His eyes shimmered and he felt a sharp burning sensation behind them.

“Stiles, don’t—fuck,” Scott moaned. His hips became erratic and he pressed down harder on the body beneath him, and his canines grew into fangs. Isaac seemed to struggle for breath as he was pressed into the mattress.

Stiles had seen it happen so many times, he was well aware what was going to come next. “Scott, no,” he murmured. He gripped the frame of the door even harder, his knuckles turning white. Scott’s eyes turned a fiery red, and Stiles felt hot tears overflow from his eyes. He fell to his knees, knowing there was no escape from what he was about to see. “Scott, stop!” he yelled, begging.

Scott’s body convulsed as he thrust harshly into the beta below him, a throaty howl escaping from his throat. He screamed Stiles’s name through his possessive call. His body spent and heaving for breath, Scott pulled out of Isaac and sat back on his ankles. He looked sated, almost happy, until Stiles released a choked moan from the doorway.

The alpha jumped from the bed as if Isaac, who was rubbing his neck and struggling to catch his breath, had burnt him. He grabbed a stray pair of gym shorts that were tossed carelessly to the floor. He struggled to fit his legs into them and quickly approached Stiles.

“Let me explain,” Scott tried, hand outstretched for the human on the floor. “Please, baby.”

At the pet name, Stiles snarled around his tears and stood quickly, taking a meaningful step out of the door. It seemed as though his strength had returned to him until strong arms wrapped around his torso. His legs gave out again, and he was being pulled back into Scott’s bedroom.

“Let me go!” he wailed, turning and pushing at the strong chest in front of him. “You bastard, let me go! Leave me alone! You’re a son of a bitch, don’t touch me!”

“Stiles, stop! Let me explain!” Scott struggled with the smaller teenager until he growled and threw him onto the bed. “Please calm down!” Isaac slid to the very edge of the bed, only barely avoiding Stiles’s thin body landing on top of him.

The alpha moved quickly over Stiles, straddling his hips and pinning his arms by his head. “Please, Stiles,” he said quietly. “Listen!”

The human shook his head, refusing to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “No, no, Scott, I can’t.” He sniffed and coughed before he spoke again. “You’re just as bad as your father. Guess he was more than just a gene doner.” His snarky mouth was back, that was for sure. But he still felt as if his heart has been torn from his chest.

Scott’s mouth dropped open in shock, all words caught in his throat.

Caught in their own conversation and heated emotions, both teenagers forgot about the beta next to them. He coughed at Stiles’s remark and tried to suppress a snort of laughter.

“Get out,” Scott growled at Isaac.

Always ready with a clever remark, Isaac opened his mouth to disobey, a small laugh escaping his mouth first. But before his mouth could form the first word of his quip, Scott’s strong arm shot out and, with a loud growl, he roughly shoved Isaac from the bed. The beta yelped and cowered, covering his head with his arms.

“I said get out!” Scott yelled into a growl. His eyes had turned red and his teeth had started to grow.

While the smaller wolf was still cowering, Stiles had to make a comment back, as usual. “Maybe you should listen to your alpha,” he sneered. Then, under his breath, knowing that both of the teenage werewolves would hear him, he whispered, “Bitch.”

Isaac, having much less control of his powers when it came to anger, made a complete shift into a werewolf. His eyes glowed a bright gold as he growled aggressively toward the human, teeth bared and claws digging into the soft mattress.

“ _Isaac_!” Scott used his alpha roar to its full ability, causing Isaac to cower again, but he did not stay down for long. As the alpha turned back to Stiles, he tried to smile around his elongated fangs. “Please,” he begged softly, a complete one-eighty from how loud and controlling he was being with the other boy.

Stiles, still crying softly, looked down, away from the red eyes that were slowly shifting back to brown. He looked at the blue gym shorts, wondering who they actually belonged to. Shaking his head, he smiled ever so slightly to himself. “You better have a good reason,” Stiles answered, completely serious.

Smiling around his average-sized teeth that had returned to normal, Scott nodded. “I do, I swear. And it was just this once. I never meant to—”

“Don’t lie to him on top of this,” Isaac spat. His words sounded like venom and stopped Scott mid-sentence.

The small smile that graced Stiles’s face instantly fell. “What does he mean, Scott?” When the alpha avoided both teen’s eyes, Stiles raised his voice. “What does he mean!?”

The beta decided to answer for him. “It’s happened a couple times,” he corrected his alpha. “I’m the one he comes to when he’s in heat.”

“It’s not like that,” Scott tried to say. But there was nothing backing his words. It was as if he was trying to deny it, but he already knew that everyone knew that it was true.

Stiles started crying all over again. Fat tears stroked his cheeks as he pulled away from the boy sitting over him. “Get off,” he demanded. “Get off of me!”

He wanted to fight for Stiles to stay, but he knew that he’d lost the battle. He removed his legs from around the human teenager, and allowed him to stand on unsteady feet. “Stiles…” Scott wanted to cry. “Baby…”

“No,” Stiles interrupted. “Don’t. I’m done, Scott.” He gave one last longing look at the alpha werewolf before he turned, audibly sobbing as he ran down the stairs and out the front door of the McCall house.

It was silent in Scott’s room until he heard, as clear as if he were sitting inside of it, Stiles’s jeep door slam, the engine roar to life, and then the old jeep chug its way away from Scott’s life.

The alpha werewolf stood at the end of his bed, a blank and confused look covering his eyes. After what seemed like hours, he turned his eyes to Isaac. His brown eyes were bleeding to red once more. “Why would you do this?”

Isaac cowered, a small, scared smile ghosting over his lips. “I don’t like to share,” he joked. He laughed airily, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Scott ground his teeth together as they grew longer and sharper. “You think this is funny?” He took menacing steps until he stood directly over the beta, chest heaving as he waited for an answer. When all he received was a nervous laugh, he growled in white-hot anger.

He scooped his hand down quickly, catching Isaac by the throat. He pinned him against the wall, his claws digging into the neck of the smaller werewolf. The pain made the beta shift, and he was struggling to breathe.

“I should kill you,” Scott snarled. He tightened his grip on Isaac’s throat.

Another shit-eating grin graced Isaac’s thin face. “Did you fuck him like you fucked me?” He wheezed his words, but a laugh still escaped him.

“No,” Scott sneered, “I _made love_ to him. I _loved_ him.” He looked over Isaac’s still naked body as if it was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen. “You were just for when I was in heat. You meant nothing.”

Isaac scoffed and struggled against the strong hand holding him in place by his neck. Scott looked him over once more before dropping the beta to his knees. Isaac coughed and laughed as he curled on the ground.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Scott yelled, looming over the other wolf.

“Stiles was right,” Isaac laughed hard, gripping his sides as he explained. “You’re just as bad as your dad, but you could never be as scary as mine. Even as my alpha, I can laugh in your face.”

Suddenly, without thinking, Scott struck him. With the back of his hand and across the thin face, the strong alpha made the laughing stop. Isaac’s cackling immediately came to a halt as he held his face and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“I’m your alpha,” Scott said without conviction. “Respect me.” Isaac stared up at him from the floor, a daring look covering his face. “Get out,” Scott demanded. When the beta only glared at him, Scott grabbed him by the back of his neck, like a real dog, and threw him into the hallway. The smaller werewolf bounced off of the wall and onto the ground.

They made eye contact for a minute before Scott turned away first. He was about to close his door when he heard Isaac say his name. He didn’t turn around, but he listened.

Isaac stood, holding his neck with one hand and his cheek with the other. “You’ll regret this, Scott,” the beta warned. “I’ll make sure that you never forget this.”

Then, Scott slammed the door. The beta went to his room down the hall. The alpha fell numbly onto his bed and his head fell into his hands. _I already do_ , Scott thought to himself.


End file.
